Penguins and Pokemon
by Skyress1
Summary: Kaida has never been outside the palace she lives in, since her father is scared that something bad might happened to her. Nor has she had any friends, but on her fifteenth birthday this all changes... This is my first pokemon story, so it's probably not going to be very good... I don't even know the second genre yet...


**Chapter 1**

**First Companion**

Kaida looked at the pokemon picture on the wall. The picture was the only ever painted picture of a very famous evie. The details were so intricate, every hair painted so well that she could almost see the evie playing in front of her. Kaida let out a sigh. If only she could have a pokemon like her parents. Her favourite was evie, just like her father had, but she would go with any pokemon.

Kaida had longed for adventure since the day she was born, but she never had one. Her father was very protective of her, for she was the daughter of a king. And no princess, it seemed, was allowed much freedom. She only ever been in palace garden, but she was not allowed further. She had no friends, no siblings. Her mother died three days after she was born, since she was weakened by the hard task all women are given if they want to have a child - giving birth. For someone this can prove too difficult and we all know that this happens at times and we know how it can end, no matter how young we are.

Most children don't feel that they miss their mother if she died this early after their birth, since a childs memory has it's limits, but some miss their mothers all the more for it. Furthermore, natural curiousity leads children to feel like a parts missing even though they may not know what part and Kaida was missing her mother, terribly.

She had turned fifteen. Today. As she looked at a picture of her mother and a super cute mew playing at her side, she side once more and then started heading towards a huge, twisted staircase. From there she headed upwards and then turned right at the very top of the palace. She walked on the soft turquise blue carpet, wich lead to a beautiful girls room. Her bedroom.

The walls were an unusual turquise blue as was the carpet, but the bed was unmistakably a girls bed. It was large and had curtains over it. It was higher up, with a computer desk underneath it. There was a wardobe underneath the bed as well. Plushies of several pokemon and other animals were on her bed as well as on shelves all around the room. The bedroom was seemingly empty, but it was because Kaida had plans with her bedroom, plans that never came to life. A beutiful window was situated at the east side of her bedroom with a view of the garden that was part of the palace.

The palace garden was enclosed in the palace, like those olden day Roman gardens that existed in our world so many years ago. In the middle of the carden a beautiful, shimnmering fountain stood. The fountain was sculptured into a cute piplup with all the details. Kiada adored that fountain. Four paths parted from fountain all of them went by one of the four main directions on a compass. Next to each path were a few benches and flower beds. Every summer those flower beds became the home to many insect-like pokemon, like Butterfree. in each of the four spaces in between the paths was a coven of trees, each unique, each beautiful. Today, Kaida saw a couple of fearows and some starlings perching on the branches of these trees, but this changed each day.

Suddenly a male voice broke the silence that roamed the palace. "'Morning Kaida, sweetheart," the voice said. Kaida turned around and saw that the voice belonged to her father. "Morning father," she greeted back softly. Her father smiled. "Happy birthday, daughter!" he said. He handed her a pokeball. The pokeball was so beautiful. "Thanks dad, but why a pokeball?" She asked.

"I think you are of age daughter," her father started. "I want to ask you something. Pick a letter between A and Z." She felt confused, but nevertheless she picked. "E", she picked, feeling excited. Her father nodded. "I thought so, now close your eyes," he said.

"Do I have to?" Kaida asked her father.

"Yes dear, that way it will be more of a surprise," her father replied with a smile. She listened and closed her eyes. She didn't regret she did so. A sound between a yap and a meow echoed in the bedroom. She opened her eyes. "Oh thank you so much!" she said to her father. He just nodded. She slowly crouched down to the evie that sat on her carpet. "Take care of it daughter and it might become one of the most famous evies in this world," her father told her. She nodded and picked her new companion up. Instead of getting it into a pokeball, she lifted it up into her arms and placed the pokeball on her bed. Then she rushed down the staircase with the evie sleeping in her arm and into the palace kitchen.

She opened the door with one of her elbows. The kitchen staff stared in surprise. They didn't see the princess down in the kitchen too often. "Your highness may I ask why you are in the kitchen?" A cook asked. She had a kind voice, but seemed serious. "I wanted to find something for my companion mrs," Kaida replied. The cook nodded and handed a bowl and pokemon food to kaida. Kaida thanked the cook and poured the food into a bowl. She lay the food on the floor and lowered her evie. The evie woke up and started scampering right to the bowl. It hungrily munched on it's food and then a smile appeared on it's cute little face. Kaida couldn't help but smile.

Then the evie did something unexpected. It spoke to her. In a human voice. Atually it's voice sounded like an angel's voice. "Hmm... that was tasty, thanks," it spoke. She just stared at it amazed. "Hey, you do know it is rude to stare!" This brought kaida back into reality and she started laughing. This evie is going to be one funny friend. "Sorry, I just didn't know you could speak, most pokemon don't speak," Kaida said , matter-of-factly. The evie seemed to shrugg. "Or maybe most people don't understand," the evie retorted. Kaida nodded. "So I guess you are my friend and trainer?" the evie asked. Kaida nodded with a smile. From the sound of the evie's voice, Kaida assumed that the evie was a female and probably still rather young, maybe her age. "Miss evie, do you have a name?" Kaida asked. The female evie shook her head and sighed.

"I know, I will call you Ani, which will be short for Annabelle," Kaida replied. This name seemed to please the evie as she started purring like a kitten. "Ani, do you mind if you go into the pokeball that I have on my bed?" Kaida asked. "Just for now." Ani shook her head. No she didn't mind, as long as hse wouldn't be there for too long. Kaida ran upstairs, joy radiating from her face. She came back down with the pokeball and Ani slowly disappeared into the pokeball. Then she came back out again. "This will take some time to get used to," she moaned. "It's a little cramped in there." Kaida laughed. "Don't worry, you can sleep on my bad instead, for today,"Kaida offered Ani. Ani let out a grin. "Come on let's go outside," she said and ran past the opened door as Kaida tried to catch up.

**This is my first Pokemon story and I hope you all like it. I might take some time updating, but I will eventually update it.**

**...To Be Continued...**


End file.
